


PoE - Find the Road

by rprambles



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [6]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Illness, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rprambles/pseuds/rprambles
Summary: prompt: fainting





	PoE - Find the Road

Mayar wakes to an awful, pervasive ache, as though they'd been shifted for too long. Their head spins when they try to sit up and they don't fight the wave of nausea, wiping their mouth and grimacing at the taste of bile. Gods, what happened? They try to think despite the throbbing in their skull. The ambush, biawic, tunnels, those events are clear, but then the machine... and the man... the memory blurs with their strange dream. Was it a dream? It feels more like a memory that is and yet isn't theirs.

But the second biawic - they remember the pull before fainting, that had happened. And yet Mayar is still here, soul assumedly intact. Had it... 

They look for Heodan and find him lying still on the ground close by. He's cold to the touch but Mayar doesn't see an apparent injury. 

"Shit," they mutter softly. With a sigh they pick up their staff, leaning heavily on it as they get to their feet. Everything swims and they close their eyes a moment. They have to get to the road. The road will lead to a town, which will hopefully have a healer better than theirself. Will at least have a tavern with a bed. They channel a bit of magic inwards, cool energy that soothes away the worst of the aches, and start walking. 

It's unnaturally quiet, they realize. No chirp or chitter of small creatures in the brush. More evidence of the second biawic. But how did they survive- 

Something appears on the empty path before them. Mayar staggers back, catching theirself with their staff, and stares at the table. At the person lain atop it, face frozen in a rictor of agony. They blink and it's gone as suddenly as it appeared. 

They gape at the spot for a moment longer. Hesitantly sweep their staff across it. Nothing there. 

_How ill am I?!_ Mayar presses a hand to their temple and pulls on another bit of magic. Hopefully that will help whatever is wrong with them. 

It doesn't; at the stairs to the clearing another figure appears, this one tied to a stake. A scream reaches their ears, distant and wavering. Mayar swallows and grips their staff tighter. A tentative poke of his staff and the figure vanishes, leaving no trace. 

They look away, hobble down the steps. Another flicker of something at the corner of their eye but they don't look up. It's not real. It's not real. They don't look at the next, closing their eyes tight when one appears right in front of them; a chill jolts down their spine as they walk through it. 

Keep walking. Find the road. 


End file.
